Like Kissing a Fish
by hobbit shortness
Summary: My take on what could have happened after The Race. Mere Fluff (run away!) R&R please!
1. Now or Never

Okay, I've resolved to write another fanfic!  
  
I'm doing this mostly because I haven't had anything to write lately, and I want to write! The story I was working on has lost its sparkle, and I need something to occupy me until I can find it. So this is going to be short, but as it's Vidanric and Mel, it should be cute. This will most likely be fluff, which I don't normally write. Soo... read on!  
  
Vidanric RULES!  
  
Idea stolen heartlessly from Phaerie. Being distracted by other things, I was too lazy to come up with something original. However, I did not copy anything from her story word for word (A.K.A. plagiarism).  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, I'm just making them play the parts for my little show. They belong to Sherwood Smith, who is a god among writers. This story begins with Sherwood Smith's words, not my own.

Chapter one: Now or Never  
  
I turned to the double doors, which were of foreign plainwood, and paused to admire the carving round the latch, and the painted pattern of leaves and blossoms worked into it. Then I opened one, and there in the middle of a lovely parlor was Shevraeth. He knelt at a writing table with his back to a fire, his pen scratching rapidly across a paper.  
  
He glanced up inquiringly. His hair seemed damp, but it wasn't muddy, and his clothing looked miraculously dry.  
  
I gritted my teeth crossed my arms, and advanced on him, my cold- numbed lips poonched out below what I knew was a ferocious glare.  
  
Obviously on the verge of laughter, he raised his quill to stop me. "As the winner, he murmured, "I choose the time and place."  
  
"You cheated," I said, glad enough to have the embarrassment postponed.  
  
"If you had waited, I would have shown you that shortcut," he retorted humorously.  
  
"It was a trick," I snarled. "And as for your wager, I might as well get it over now."  
  
He sat back, eyeing me. "Wet as you are--and you have to be cold-- it'd feel like kissing a fish. We will address this another time. Sit down and have some cider. It's hot, just brought in."  
  
"We will _not_ address this another time," I said, gritting my teeth. "We will address this _now_." Shevraeth gave me a faint smile.  
  
"As the winner," he repeated, "I choose the time and place."  
  
"So that you may embarrass me in front of the entire court?" I demanded nastily. Shevraeth's mask dropped for a slight moment, revealing something indiscernible. He quickly hitched it back into place and looked at me for a moment.  
  
"Is that what you believe?" he asked, his voice quiet and calm. "That I would try to ruin you?" I bit my lip.  
  
While I certainly didn't believe that the Marquis was so mean- spirited as to do something like that I still didn't know quite what to think of him. Since his arrival at our castle he'd been nothing but polite. True enough, I still didn't trust him with his courtier's mask, but so much as he'd shown, nothing was especially spiteful towards me. I looked at Shevraeth again, and I could see that all my thoughts had been clearly visible on my face. I looked quickly away.  
  
"No," I said at last. "I don't think you would." I knew I ought to apologise, but apologising to him had never been easy for me. My throat closed up.  
  
"I--" I said. I took a quiet breath and started again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. You've been nothing but polite and patient with me, and I thank you." Shevraeth nodded.  
  
"Apology accepted," he said simply. He took up his quill and began to write. I stared at him. He didn't look up. I stared at him longer, not moving. He still refused to look up.  
  
"Are you going to get it over with or not?" I asked, trying to keep the frustration down. Shevraeth looked up, seemingly surprised.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Our wager," I said slowly, as one might speak to a child. "Are you going to kiss me or not?" I glared at him.  
  
"I thought we discussed this?" Shevraeth asked. For the third time he repeated: "As the winner, I choose the time and place." I almost screamed in frustration.  
  
"Unacceptable," I said testily. "I don't want you to choose a time or place where it might be of any sort of embarrassment to me."  
  
"If I give you my word of honour that I will not choose to collect my wager when it would somehow embarrass you, will you agree to stop pestering me?" Shevraeth asked, getting decidedly annoyed.  
  
"Absolutely not," I said. "Now or never." Heaving a sigh, Shevraeth set down his quill and shot me a look.  
  
"You have got to be the most positively vexing woman I have ever met in my entire life," Shevraeth commented. I smirked.  
  
"If you must collect, do so now," I said, giving him a hard look.  
  
Shevraeth shook his head and gracefully took to his feet. Walking around the table, he held out his hand to me. I declined his help and got up, admittedly less graceful than he. I looked into his face and saw him giving me another of his assessing looks. I raised my eyebrows, but he simply shook his head.  
  
I stood on the tips of my toes and brushed my lips gently to his. I was surprised at the jolt somewhere around my stomach, but I ignored it and started to turn to get myself some cider. Shevraeth grabbed my arm and turned me back to face him.  
  
"What?" I asked. Shevraeth smirked.  
  
"That, Countess, was no kiss in any sense of the word," he said. I raised my eyebrows.  
  
"Somehow I doubt that assessment is correct," I said stiffly. "Because I do believe it was."  
  
"No, I'm afraid it wasn't," Shevraeth said smoothly. I felt that funny jolt in my stomach again. "This, however, is." Shevraeth pulled me closer to him and pressed his lips gently to mine, kissing me gently. A shiver ran through me, and I tried to stop the jolt in my stomach. I pushed Shevraeth lightly to break the contact, and looked away. I could feel Shevraeth's gaze on me, and I sat down quickly at the table, before my legs gave out.  
  
So that was kissing. If I'd known it was so pleasurable, I would have started flirting sooner. I remembered the shiver, and tried to push it out of my thoughts. Right now I had to concentrate on not embarrassing myself further...So tell me what you think! If you think I should keep going please tell me. If you think this story should die a slow, painful death... well, I could arrange that. Just review and tell me what you think. Longer chapters? More Fluff? More Danric? Any of those I can come up with. Happy messages accepted gleefully, Flames used to toast marshmallows. In the meantime, I'm off! 


	2. Care to Dance?

Okay, I'm too excited to be actually writing another fanfic to wait to update. Woot, I love writing fanfics, but when I don't write them I miss the reviews! Lol, reviews rock my socks.  
  
cough DANRIC RULES! cough  
  
EXAMS ARE OVER!! cough oh the wonderfulness that is the end of exams!  
  
Disclaimer: no I don't own Crown Duel. Sigh. Sherwood Smith ROCKS MY SOCKS!

Chapter two: Care to Dance?  
  
Shevraeth and I sat in silence for a few moments, me trying not to look at him, and he bent over his parchment again. The moments lengthened, until I couldn't bear it anymore.  
  
"I'm going to wait for Nee and Bran," I said, getting up abruptly.  
  
"They won't be here for awhile yet," Shevraeth said, looking up. "I believe they'll arrive in time for dinner, but not long before that." I shrugged my shoulders and went down to the inn's common room.  
  
Firmly keeping to what I'd said, I sat at a table near the window. I watched for my brother and Nee for a while, but I soon realised that it was no use looking for them when I knew they weren't coming. I fell asleep there at the table.  
  
A few hours later I was awakened by a fuss near the door. Shaking the sleep from my eyes, I got a hold of what was going on. Nee and Bran had arrived, and the innkeeper was getting them settled in their room. I stood shakily on my legs, still trying to wake up properly.  
  
"Finally," I said, reaching Bran and Nee. "I need dry clothes," I begged, "now."  
  
"What're you doing down here?" Bran asked, considerably surprised.  
  
"Watching for you," I said. "And sleeping, though that wasn't planned."  
  
"Why did you sleep down here?" Nee piped up. "Surely Danric got us all rooms?"  
  
"Oh he did," I said. "I just--ah--felt like coming down here." If Bran and Nee noticed the lapse neither said anything. They both shrugged and we made our way upstairs. Mora and the servants were already in my room unpacking some clothes for me.  
  
"Life! I'm so glad you're here," I said. I changed hurriedly, and went out to Shevraeth's parlour, where Bran and Nee were having an apparently engrossing conversation. Shevraeth was nowhere to be seen. I walked in, and Bran and Nee stopped talking.  
  
"What?" I asked, as they both looked up at me. "What's going on?" Nee pasted on a big smile.  
  
"Nothing, Mel, nothing," she said. "Come join us, dinner's on the way."  
  
"What were you talking about?" I asked.  
  
"Life, Mel, do we have to tell you everything?" Bran asked, irritated.  
  
"Well you were acting suspicious. I'm not about to let it drop. And why are you so annoyed? I just asked a question." Nee shot Bran a look. He sighed and shook his head.  
  
"I'm not annoyed with you, Mel. Just tired. Oh good, here's dinner." I shot an irritable look at Bran before we sat down to dinner. Shevraeth came in a moment later, offering a brief apology for being late.  
  
"Sit down, sit down," Nee ushered. "How was your day?" she asked.  
  
"Fine," I answered. "Wet, cold, muddy. Just perfect." I sneaked a glance at Shevraeth, but he was eating, paying no particular attention to anyone. I looked back to Nee. "I'm so glad to be dry," I said.  
  
"You shouldn't have been riding then," Bran said cheerfully. "Should've been sensible and stayed in the coach."  
  
"With you two?" I asked, wrinkling my nose. "Ugh!" We all laughed.  
  
"What about you, Danric? Wet and muddy?" Bran asked.  
  
"Not so," Shevraeth drawled. "I thought to bring along a cloak." He lifted his eyebrows at me and smiled. I smirked.  
  
"So who won?" Nee asked, grinning. I coughed and looked at Shevraeth. Our eyes met for a moment.  
  
"He did," I said, striving to keep my voice neutral. Nee raised her eyebrows, a mischievous look in her eyes. My response seemed to end the conversation, and we turned to our dinner. I kept my eyes on Shevraeath.  
  
"Cheater," I mouthed when Bran and Nee weren't looking, and his smile deepened.  
  
"So what entertainment have we got in store tonight?" I asked Nee, after a few moments silence. She shrugged.  
  
"Let's go dancing again, please," I asked, my eyes pleading. Nee laughed.  
  
"I don't see why not," she said. "Want to come?" she asked my brother and Shevraeth. They both grunted noncommittally.  
  
After dinner Nee and I went down to the common room from where some lively music was floating. We mingled and danced happily for quite some time. We were both flushed from the dance when the musicians in the corner slowed the beat. As couples stepped onto the floor to enjoy the quiet music, I stepped outside to feel the cool air on my face.  
  
I leaned against the door and enjoyed the soft music the came drifting out of the inn. I looked up and was disappointed to see the stars were still veiled; I hoped it wouldn't rain again tomorrow. I was excited about our arrival at Athanarel; I hoped I wouldn't make too big a fool of myself, but waiting to see if I would was just terrible. I wondered about the people that I was going to meet. Would they be like Nee? Or would they anger me like Shevraeth? I sighed and shook my head. No use wondering. I'd find out when I got there.  
  
"Why the sigh?" asked a quiet voice to my left. I started and looked around, but it was dark and I couldn't see much. I looked closer and saw the light from the inn shining faintly on long blond hair, and glistening on fine black clothes. It was Shevraeth.  
  
"Just thinking," I mumbled.  
  
"About what?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing in particular," I said, not happy about being interrogated. Shevraeth 'hmm'ed, and leaned on the wall next to me.  
  
"Are you having fun?" he asked, after a moment.  
  
"I was enjoying a nice moment alone," I replied. Shevraeth made a sudden movement. I looked at him.  
  
"I apologise," he said. I nodded briefly, but he didn't move, just stood there. I listened to the music, which was still slow. I couldn't possibly go back in right now, and stand there like a fool near the wall. I had to wait to make my escape.  
  
I was uncomfortable. I tried to ignore him, to get him to see that I didn't appreciate his company, but he still didn't move. I coughed slightly, and looked everywhere but at him. Shevraeth drew a deep breath beside me.  
  
"Would you like to dance?"

HAHAHAHAHA  
  
I love cliffhangers. They're my best friends. giggles like a fool wee, this is fun!  
  
I don't really know where this is going. We'll all just have to wait and see!  
  
Please review, they feed the little guy in the swivel chair in my brain. He'd be ever so glad to get some good reviews (yum, yum!), flames will be used to warm his feet on cold winter nights. (Though it's not winter yet.) Criticisms? Do I need to work on dialogue or check grammar? Do I need to check for consistencies between the book and fic? Are they out of Character? gets worked up please tell me! 


	3. Dancing

Yay. The third chapter is here! You finally get to find out what Mel says! Yipee! Warning: Cheese abounds.  
  
Yay! I was talking to Haley today, and she says she likes this fic! (which is a good thing because I'm writing it for her!) (jumps for joy) makes me happy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Mel, Bran, or Nee. If anyone wants to give me Danric, I'd be ever so pleased!

!#$%

Chapter Three: Dancing  
  
I snapped my head around to look at Shevraeth. He reached out his hand to take mine. When I didn't take it, he raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" he repeated. I looked at the ground. My evening had been perfect. Dancing, wonderful music, and good company. I still wasn't sure about Shevraeth... was eh making fun of me?  
  
I looked back to Shevraeth. His eyebrows threatened to disappear into his hairline, and he cocked his head to the side. I looked down again and shook my head. Shevraeth dropped his hand and let out his breath, which I hadn't realised he'd been holding. He turned on his heel and left, his cloak billowing out behind him.  
  
I leaned back against the wall, looking back up at the sky. Why did I feel guilty? Of course. Shevraeth had been trying to repair our awkward relationship again, and I refused. I thought of his words once again. '...If you seem even passively my enemy.' If this was to keep happening, everyone who wanted to approach me would seem to have no reason not to. I was still keeping him at arm's length, and I couldn't have that happening at Court. I felt stupid again, stupid and childish.  
  
I stayed outside the door for a while, collecting my thoughts, and arguing with myself. I felt terrible for the way I'd been acting towards Shevraeth, and I felt I needed somehow to make it up to him.  
  
"You have to stop this," I said to myself sternly. "He's been a true ally, and he's tried his best to be friends. Why can't you let it go?" I sighed. I was doomed to have a short temper. I'd always known this, but never before the war had it been such a huge inconvenience. I gritted my teeth. I wished he could have just stayed back at Court... I wished he'd never come to Tlanth.  
  
And now I felt even guiltier. He was Bran's friend, why shouldn't he come to visit his house? Just because I happened to live there? That wasn't fair to Bran. I was being selfish again. Why couldn't I just leave everything behind? Shevraeth had had to act like my enemy or risk ruining the plan. I kept everyone of my initial impressions and held them against him. He was trying his best to overcome them and I just held them tighter.  
  
"You're wasting time here. He's been kind and you have to be kind in return. You're going to go and apologise right now," I told myself. "You're going to go to his room right now, and tell him that you're sorry, you were feeling a little light-headed, and you're going to ask him if he'd still like to dance." I braced myself, taking deep breaths. I slowly made my way up the stairs to Shevraeth's room. A light was still shining beneath his door tapestry.  
  
I tapped on the door. There was no answer. I tapped again, louder this time. Still there was no response, so I cautiously lifted the tapestry. Lamps were burning around the room, and the fire was going out. Shevraeth was kneeling at his table, his head cradled in his arms. He was breathing deeply and evenly.  
  
"Did he fall asleep doing his work?" I asked myself softly. I moved quietly into the room and tapped Shevraeth on the shoulder. He didn't stir. I shrugged and got a pillow and blanket from his bed. I slowly laid him down on the cushions that he was kneeling on. I pulled the blanket over him, and put the pillow beneath his head. I kneeled beside him, looking at his sleeping form. His face was calm and peaceful, and I could see the lines of worry that were etched on his face. I reached out and brushed away the hair that lay across his cheek. I suppressed a giggle.  
  
Shevraeth had fallen asleep on his quill. A line of ink ran down his cheek, from temple to chin. I couldn't let him go to sleep with an ink stain on his face. I stood quickly and left the room. Once outside, I giggled openly, and went to find a washcloth.  
  
I found one in my small bathroom off my own bedroom. Nee was in there, cleaning her face while waiting for me, presumably to talk about the dancing.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked me as I grabbed a cloth, a bar of soap and a cup of water. "Where are you going? Aren't you going to bed?"  
  
"I've got something to do first," I said, hiding my errand for some unknown reason. I wasn't sure I wanted to tell her I'd brushed off Shevraeth's earlier offer. I assured her I'd be back in a trice, and hurried back to Shevraeth's room.  
  
Looking again at the ridiculous ink stain, I giggled. I wet and soaped the cloth thoroughly and then looked at his face. I giggled again. He stirred but didn't wake. I awkwardly reached out and gently began scrubbing his face. His skin was smooth and clear. I held my breath each time his eyes began to flutter, not wanting him to see me. Biting my lip in concentration, I didn't notice someone lift the door tapestry and enter softly.  
  
"What are you doing to him?" a voice asked me form above. I jerked my hand away from Shevraeth's and looked up guiltily. Nee was standing above me, a smile on her face.  
  
"I--well, he--" I stuttered. I looked back at Shevraeth's face. "He was--I just...he has ink on his face." I finished rather lamely. I shot a slightly guilty look at Nee. She was laughing silently, her shoulders heaving. I giggled, unable to stop myself.  
  
"Let me see," Nee said, coming around to look. She saw the ink and let out a giggle, and Shevraeth's eyes fluttered again. We both stood and Nee led me out into the hall.  
  
"Did you put the ink there?" Nee asked. I shook my head.  
  
"No, I came in here..." I trailed off, not wanting to tell her why. "Well, I came in and he was sleeping on his desk. So I got a pillow and blanket and noticed the ink on his face." Nee nodded, not mentioning that I hadn't told her why I was in there in the first place.  
  
"Right," she said. "I'm going to bed then. See you in the morning." With a smile and wave, Nee went off to her rooms. I went back into Shevraeth's room to finish my task. I sat next to his sleeping form and gazed at his face. He was handsome, I admitted to myself. I liked his straight nose and large grey eyes, and his long blond hair. I shook my head, dismissing, but not denying, these thoughts.  
  
The ink was just beginning to wear off when someone else came in, making a lot more noise than Nee did. It was Bran. Shevraeth stirred again, and I jerked back once again from his face.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" Bran asked loudly.  
  
"Shhhh!" I hissed at him. I pointed to the sleeping Shevraeth. Bran's brows furrowed.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked, quietly this time. I shook my head, dismayed at my bad luck. I'd been hoping I could clean the ink discreetly, no one being the wiser. Obviously, that was not to be.  
  
"There's ink on his face," I said, and to me my voice sounded exasperated. "I'm cleaning it off, and letting him sleep."  
  
"Why does he have ink on his face?" Bran asked.  
  
"Because he fell asleep while he was writing," I replied. "Any more obvious questions?" Bran shook his head, though a smile was growing on his face.  
  
"None," he said, now grinning fully. "I'll just leave you alone now..." and he went out. I shook my head and turned around. I reached out my hand as Shevraeth's eyes fluttered open. I jerked back and stood hastily.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice heavy with sleep. He looked around, and noticed he was lying beside the table. "What am I doing here?" he sat up, rubbing his eyes.  
  
I opened my mouth, intending to explain, but no words would come. I coughed, and tried again, but no words were forthcoming. I just stood there, gaping. My cheeks burned with embarrassment.  
  
"You should stop gaping and tell me what's going on," Shevraeth drawled. I shut my mouth, blushing furiously. "Why are you here?"  
  
"You--I was just--you had ink on your face and I was cleaning it," I said hurriedly. Shevraeth's hand went to his cheek, trying to feel out the ink.  
  
"Why were you here?" he asked. I dropped my eyes to the floor. Shevraeth said nothing, awaiting my response. His hand was still at his cheek.  
  
"It's right there," I said, guiding his hand to where the ink was. He nodded, still looking at me inquisitively.  
  
"Why were you here?" he asked again, softly. I swallowed hard. I had to do it now... this was the best chance I'd ever get to apologise.  
  
"I was here because..." I let my voice trail off. "Well... I wanted to apologise." I looked at Shevraeth helplessly. "I'm sorry about brushing you off earlier. I--" somehow, I didn't want to lie to him now. Sure I could tell him that I'd been feeling a little light-headed, but it didn't seem right, especially now that he'd found me in his room.  
  
"It's fine," Shevraeth said, interrupting my thoughts. "I can't say I expected you to accept," he added softly. I felt bad.  
  
"I'm sorry," I said. "I... I'm still not sure about you." That sounded terrible to me, so I hurried to explain. "I mean, I still don't know where we're at." I shook my head. That still didn't sound nice. "I don't... I don't ever know what to expect from you and it unnerves me." I closed my eyes. This was going worse than I expected.  
  
"Meliara..." Shevraeth said. I shook my head and looked up, smiling wryly. "I- -" Shevraeth stopped. Neither of us knew what to say. I swallowed hard.  
  
"I'm sorry," I said again. "Would you... do you still want to dance?" I asked. Shevraeth looked confused, as the music had stopped long ago. "I don't know any other way of making it up to you," I explained. "I can hum for us if you want," I added. "I'm quite the accomplished hummer." Shevraeth grinned at me, and I grinned back.  
  
I held out my hand for him to take. He looked at it blankly for a moment. Then he shook his head and lay back down. My jaw dropped. I hadn't expected that. I stared at my hand, which was still outstretched.  
  
"Stop gaping like a fish," Shevraeth said. "I'm only joking." I looked at him. He was sitting up, covering a yawn with his hand. He smiled and took my hand, and I helped him stand.  
  
We moved into the middle of his parlour floor. He slid his hand around my waist, and held my other hand out. I placed my other hand on his shoulder. We began to slowly move in a circle, swaying in time to unheard music. I giggled at the ridiculousness of it all.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Shevraeth asked. I shook my head and began to hum.  
  
I was humming a completely tuneless little song, and Shevraeth started laughing. I smiled wider and hummed some more. Shevraeth twirled me around, holding my hand above my head. I laughed. Shevraeth pulled me close again. I looked up at his face and once again thought about how handsome he was.  
  
I looked at the way his lips curved when he smiled, the way his eyes sparkled. He was looking deeply into my eyes... still with that happy smile on his face. I felt that jolt start up in my stomach. I caught my breath. There was something in his eyes that I wasn't sure of. I looked away.  
  
"Did you realise that you've compared me to a fish twice today?" I asked him softly to cover the awkward moment.  
  
"Have I?" he asked. I nodded. "So I have... just now, and right before..." his voice trailed off.  
  
"Before you kissed me," I said, so softly I was barely audible. I looked at Shevraeth, and he nodded. Shevraeth leaned down as if to kiss me...  
  
And the bells rang for first-white. It was midnight. I let go of Shevraeth and backed away.  
  
"You should get that ink off your face," I said softly, not looking at him. Shevraeth sighed and moved back to where I had left the soap and water. He kneeled on the cushions and began to scrub his face, about an inch below the ink stain.  
  
I didn't want to leave just yet. I felt awkward just standing there though, so I stepped closer and kneeled next to him. Wordlessly, I took the cloth from his hands and held his face in my hands. I reached out with the cloth and gently scrubbed at the ink until it disappeared. The jolting in my stomach never slowed for an instant. I dropped my hands to my lap and stared at them.  
  
"Thank you," Shevraeth murmured. I nodded, and moved to get up. He got up as well, but I didn't move away. I just gazed at Shevraeth. Slowly, he circled my waist with his arm and pulled me close. My heart sped up. Shevraeth raised his other hand to my face and lightly stroked my cheek. He leaned down...  
  
And someone outside started playing the harp. I was so startled that again I jerked away from Shevraeth and stepped out onto the balcony, trying to catch my breath on the way. Down in the grassy courtyard below, a tall man was sitting on the lawn, playing beautifully for his lady, who was sitting in front of him. Shevraeth came out to stand beside me. We both watched the couple down on the lawn for a few moments. I sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry," I said to Shevraeth. "I should get to bed..."  
  
Reluctantly, I left the room.

!#$%  
oh... poor Danric.  
  
Amazing how these things happen. I was just planning for her to scrub his face and get out, and have him confused when his face was raw the next morning. It was going to be her little secret. (shakes head) muse didn't like that idea I guess. Oh well, it gave me something to giggle about.  
  
(hums contentedly) woo. I watched The 10th Kingdom last night. Hehe, I love Wolf... aww.. I love the way he always talks too much. It's cute. And the way he always scratches at the side of his face. I've decided he's my newest hero. :)  
  
WOO! I'm going to Kenomee!!!!!  
  
I went to my friend's Annual School's Out party last night. I had fun. I played football with the guys all night, but I only caught the ball a few times. I would have played tackle with them, 'cept I was wearing my WHITE Dramafest t-shirt. The only t-shirt that I would care about if it got stained. Curses! (they're safe in their brother's house of bricks) It was a little annoying. (shrugs) oh well. I still had fun.  
  
I LOVE WOLF!  
  
Bye!  
  
(runs from the fluff )

wow guys, eleven reviews for two chapters?? I don't think I've ever had so many... (for a story that I really liked I mean.) I'm so grateful!!

REVIEW RESPONSES:

Elemmire09--YAY! You like it! I'm gonna keep a closer watch on him, thanks sooo much.

S-- Thanks! I love Cliffhangers, they make me giggle for no apparent reason. Have you ever been reading a book, and you get to a cliffhanger, and you giggle for no reason?? er... maybe that's just me....

bookworm--Well, you'll just have to wait and see won't you? I'm trying not to stray too far from the book though...

Legofiance-- YAY! I'M THE FIRST REVIEW IN MONTHS!! (dances) ha, that makes me so happy!

blackrose25-- OOO, can I sing songs with you?? I know some really fun ones.... :) (hopeful look) Wee, I like campfires... err... yeah. it was shamelessly stolen!

literaryfreak-- Thanks! I also hate it when people rush into things. I'm like "woah, what happened to the other chapters?" and it makes me mad. I'm trying my best. luckily, Danric already loves her... so that makes things easier. (to me anyway)

dreamerdoll-- (gives in to sad look) I love cliffhangers, I must admit! I love to torture you poor, unsuspecting readers!! haha!

Felsong--Thanks! I'm glad you think they're in character (sighs with relief) thanks for reading!

StarGirl98-- I always thought Bran and Nee knew about the race but not the wager. Obviously they woudl have noticed something, otherwise, why would they be going as fast as they could? But I don't think they were aware that they made a bet. I'm glad you like!

rubic-cube-- Thanks for the review!


	4. Mel's Confusion

TO finish the REview Resonses...

Obviously, this chapter to include Mel sorting through her feelings. sigh  
  
Just a note... Nee and Bran. When I read the book, I assumed they'd notice that there was a race going on. It'd be hard not to. I've put it that they were in the carriage before they heard about the bet, but seeing as it's Danric, they'd assume he'd probably suggest a wager. They don't know if they actually did, or what the stakes were. Just thought I'd clear that up, because stargirl98 asked about it.  
  
Anyway... on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I would never in my life try to pretend that I was such an amazing writer as Sherwood Smith. She is way out of my league, and I've just taken to kidnapping her characters for a little while and playing with them before returning them to their proper places.  
  
(blah)  
  
Chapter Four: Mel's Confusion.  
  
I quietly slipped back into my own room, unwilling to break the silence that surrounded me. My stomach was knotted, I was completely exhausted, and Shevraeth had tried to kiss me. Twice.  
  
I shrugged off my clothes and got into a nightdress. I climbed into bed, but sleep was not forthcoming. My mind was whirling, and I couldn't slow it down enough to think. Thoughts came together in my mind and scattered before I could grasp them. Time and again I shook my head and rolled over in bed, but still my mind did not sleep. Questions fled through my mind, disappearing before I could come up with an answer that would satisfy me.  
  
Stifling a cry, I angrily got out of bed and kneeled at the small table in the centre of my room. Pulling out some parchment and a quill, I settled in to write a long letter to Oria. For a few moments I stared into the dying fire in the fireplace, my eyelids drooping with tiredness. Yawning, I turned to my letter.  
  
Dear Oria,  
  
How are you? How is construction going in Tlanth? I know you weren't expecting a letter from me so soon, but I need to sort things out, and you are the only one I can ask. Please don't show this letter to anyone, not even your mother. I wish this to be kept between you and I. We've been on the road for two days and already I feel I'm making mistakes. I'll explain to you as best I can what has happened.  
  
This morning (or rather yesterday morning, as it's just past first- white) I chose to ride outside the carriage, leaving Bran and Nee inside. Shevraeth suggested a wager, and I accepted. We bet on who could reach this inn first. The stake was a kiss. Shevraeth used a shortcut to get here, and so won the wager. I forced him to collect when I arrived... Oria, this is hard to explain.  
  
I told him that he must collect then or he would never get a chance. I still do not trust him completely and I wasn't sure when he would choose to collect. This being my first visit to Court, I do not wish to be embarrassed. After I kissed him, he told me quite directly that I hadn't kissed him properly. He then proceeded to kiss me in what he obviously deems the appropriate manner for a wager. Oria... I think I understand a little why you enjoy your flirts so much. That kiss was  
  
I left soon after. We had dinner with Bran and Nee, and we were quite civil. After dinner Nee and I went to dance. I stepped out for a breath of air, and Shevraeth asked me to dance. I refused, but then felt horrible. I went to see him, to apologise and to ask him if he still wanted to dance, but he was asleep. Oria, I should have left then and there, I should have never gone in!  
  
I laid him down on a pillow with a blanket. Shevraeth had an ink stain on his cheek, from falling asleep on his quill. I fetched some soap and water and a cloth, and I tried to scrub it off, as a gesture of good will. Unfortunately, after explaining myself to Nee, Bran came in and woke him. Shevraeth demanded to know what I was doing, and so I explained myself. He then demanded to know why I was in his parlour in the first place. I apologised, and asked him to dance, like I had planned to. It was rather ridiculous, as the music had stopped by that time. We danced anyway.  
  
Oria, he tried to kiss me! Twice! Oria, you're the only one who can help me. What was I to do? I didn't let him kiss me. Both times I was startled, and I just backed away from him. What does this mean? Is he just doing as a courtier would do? Or does he like me? I don't know what to do or what to say. Should I just ignore him? No, I couldn't do that; I promised him that I'd try to keep our past differences from other people at Court. Ignoring him would make it obvious that we aren't completely trusting, and Certain People would try to get me to vie for a crown. I don't know what to do now.  
  
Oh, why did I stay in the first place? If I had not then none of this would have happened. If he hadn't captured me I wouldn't distrust him so. If I hadn't been caught in that trap I wouldn't have been captured. If it weren't for Bran's idea I wouldn't have been caught in the trap! I hate this whole war, and Courtiers and government and everything else! Why can't they just leave me alone! I don't want the crown or anything to do with anyone associated with it! Especially Shevraeth!  
  
Oria, I suppose I have to admit that I do like Shevraeth a little, as a person. I hate fighting with him. I always feel so guilty afterwards, so obviously I don't hate him. I always worry what he's thinking... I can't ever tell, because of that Court mask. I can't tell if he's happy or angry, and it drives me up the wall. And he's always so calm! Does nothing stir him? Does he never get angry and yell at people? Does he ever show emotion?  
  
So why did he try to kiss me? Does he just want to make people think we're... twoing or something? Is that the way he's planning on showing a united front? I can't believe he would do that! How dare he!  
  
I'm jumping to conclusions again. I'm sorry, I just don't know what to think. I don't know why I liked dancing with him so much. Well, he is a really good dancer. He's graceful... very graceful. And he's handsome, as you commented when he visited. His hair is so soft... and I like his eyes. They're the only part of him that expresses any emotion, even if it is hidden a lot of the time.  
  
What am I saying? Oria, I think writing this out has helped me to think. I thank you, even if you haven't done anything. Be well, take care of Julen, and let me hear from you soon.  
  
Love,  
  
Mel.  
  
I sat back and re-read what I'd written. Writing out all my problems really helped to slow my mind and figure a few things out. I came to a few conclusions. One, I really didn't hate Shevraeth. He just drove me crazy when he stays so calm all the time. And I really hated that mask. I often jumped to conclusions about him from what he shows me through the mask. Two, I really did think he was quite handsome. And three: I liked spending time with Shevraeth, when we aren't fighting. He was kind, and he didn't make fun of me or laugh at my mistakes.  
  
I folded my letter and sealed it. I crawled back into bed and thought.  
  
Was it just an act? Was he just trying to gain my trust so that we'd seem to be friends for the rest of the Court? Did he actually like dancing with me, the rustic barefoot countess from the woods?  
  
Is this the way all the other Courtiers act? If so, I think I might go mad before the wedding. Did he try to kiss me because he liked me? Did I like him?  
  
That thought confused me. I didn't know if I liked him or not. Crawling out of bed, I read my letter for a third time. I read the second last paragraph and felt that this letter was even too personal to send to Oria, my best friend since childhood. I didn't want her to read it and laugh at me finally admitting to my stubbornness, even if I was admitting it in such a roundabout way. Sighing, I stirred up the glowing coals in the fireplace. I threw in the letter, and watched it burn to ashes.  
  
Crawling into bed for the third time that night, I pulled up the covers and finally fell asleep.  
  
!!!###$$$  
  
sorry if it's a little disjointed and weird. Feeling a little giddy... not really the best mood for writing serious stuff. Oh well. I thought you'd like an update.  
  
(jumps) feeling mighty giddy. I know I shouldn't be so happy, but I am. Trudy broke up with Charlie! (giggles) I know it's mean... but truthfully, I was angry with Trudy for going out with him. (I'm not going to explain in detail what happened... if you desperately want to know, check my livejournal.) hehe, I know it's mean Haley, but oh well.  
  
Anyway... umm... yeah. Giddiness. Fun stuff. I have to babysit in a little while, so it's a good thing, cause then I have energy to play with the kids. (jumps) haha, giddy!  
  
REVIEW RESPONSES!! (YAY!)  
  
rubic-cube- mohahaha! I love teasing readers. I get lots of joy out of it. Don't worry... Savona shall make his appearance soon...  
  
stargirl98- I thought it was a little wierd for him too, but I was a little too excited to edit. Savona and the ring are definitely gonna come into play. I love Savona!  
  
legofiance- I love Wolf! My mom taped it from the tv... And she missed like two hours of it! (is angry) But I love it anyway. It's so cool! I love my muse. He's so nice to me...  
  
Felsong- I thought he was sleeping too deeply too. Oh well, we can just assume he knew what was going on and didn't want Mel to leave! haha, I like the Harper! hehe.  
  
Dumbledor's Heir- (runs from fluff)  
  
Elemmire09-Thanks, I'm glad you like it! I'm gonna watch Danric a lot more carefully now... I'll keep him on a tight leash.  
  
Wake-Robin- I'm glad you like it! I like the ink too! :) also, glad you arne't a picky reader. I am, and it drives me nuts that I usually can't find a good story.   
  
literaryfreak- Glad you like! Sorry bout the cliff hangers... I love them. I also love the ink on his face... and the lack of music. that was the muse at work! :)  
  
dreamerdoll- I know... whenever you want to do something in secret, everyone comes barging in. lol.


	5. The Duke of Savona

You know, I could really get used to the whole small fandom thing. Over thirty reviews for four chapters! I like... very much! It's cool because a few days later I go to check out other fics and mine's still up there in one of the first few spots! That's a cool feeling, to see your story there. nods in agreement yup, definitely love the small fandoms.  
  
Erm.... Yeah, an apology in advance. I've been so distracted by Kenomee, I just can't get into the mood for this. But I thought you guys would like a chapter, so I cranked this out.  
  
Disclaimer: sadly, I do not own Danric. (sniffles) but I am in love with him. Oh yeah, and I don't own the other characters or places either.  
  
((-))

Chapter five: The Duke of Savona  
  
By the time the morning sun began filtering through my window, I'd firmly decided to pretend that nothing had happened. After dressing hastily in a morning gown, I joined Bran and Nee in Shevraeth's parlour. I ate my breakfast in silence, studiously ignoring all attempts to engage me in conversation.  
  
I rode in the carriage, leaving Bran to ride with Shevraeth. As their horses dashed away, I let out a sigh of relief. Our carriage rolled along, picking up an escort as we travelled. When I asked about it, Nee explained that the people expected visible symbols of power from nobles, like big entourages. They certainly seemed to enjoy them. We entered the capital, and people lining the streets cheered us. Children ran alongside the procession, until, gasping for breath, they fell behind, laughing. I remembered the last time I'd been granted the privilege of riding down this street, and I hunkered down in my seat. Finally our carriage rumbled to a stop, and the carriage doors opened.  
  
We stood before a marble terrace, and all around us was greenery. We were in a forest, or a garden. I asked Nee about it, and she told me the family houses and the lesser guesthouses didn't have this much privacy. She pointed out for me the Royal Residence Wing, and the State Wing. She told me we were staying in the primary Guest Wing.  
  
Nee and I climbed broad, shallow steps to a set of double doors. They opened, and we entered into a wonderfully spacious entryway with a beautiful mosaic on the floor. It showed the night sky with all the planets and stars, but with the sun at the centre. Light filtered down through stained-glass windows above us, and coloured the floor with magnificent blues and golds. We were taken through more public rooms, and through to a long hall of suites.  
  
My rooms included a little parlour, a bedroom, and a dressing room with a narrow stairway that led to the baths. A hidden stairway led to where the servants' rooms were. Three windows overlooked a pool surrounded by trees. The rooms were coloured a soft green, the tables of antique wood, the curtains and hangings of pale blue satin. I entered Nee's suite, which was next to mine, to find hers were coloured rose.  
  
"What do we do now?" I asked. Nee explained to me the normal schedule for those at court. I asked if we could take a walk and she assented. We changed into afternoon gowns and walking hats and gloves and went out.  
  
The day was nice, the air cool and scented with new blooms. We saw others walking about. It was great for practising my etiquette, nods for those unknown, and different curtseys for those Nee knew. It was interesting to see people acting exactly as Nee said they would. Now, everyone seemed pleasant, and I found most were curious about me, which pleased me: not everyone could read every movement.  
  
We walked over a small footbridge that ran over a stream, then followed the path to a small flowerbed and a clearing beside a tree- sheltered pool. A beautiful lady was sitting on a bench surrounded by three gentlemen. My eyes were drawn to the tallest of the three, a man of powerful build, long waving dark hair, and a rakish smile. Dressed in deep blue with crimson and gold embroidery, he leaned carelessly against the bench. The lady looked at him and flashed a beautiful smile.  
  
I looked to Nee to find what she thought of this picture, but all I saw was the polite smile of her Court mask. At fist they didn't notice us, but as we approached the tall man glanced over at us and straightened, smiling at us. The little group waited for us to approach. The lady spoke first.  
  
"Nimiar? Welcome back, dear cousin," she said.  
  
"Returned indeed, Tamara," Nee said politely. "Your grace, may I present to you Lady Meliara Astiar?" and to me, "The Duke of Savona."  
  
His eyes were dark, interested, and very much amused. He responded to my curtsey with an elaborate bow. He took my hand and kissed it, a smile on his face. I didn't hear the others' names, I was too busy trying not to blush or stare at the Duke. Lady Tamara started talking, exclaiming over tales of my heroic deeds during the war.  
  
"Well," I said, "if the stories were complimentary, they weren't true." The Lords laughed. Lady Tamara's smile did not change, and I suspected we would not become friends.  
  
"Surely you are overly modest, dear Countess," she said. Savona sent me another rakish grin and propped an elegantly booted foot on an edge of the bench. He leaned an arm across his knee.  
  
"What is your version of the story, Lady Meliara?" he asked me. His gestures and tone suggested meanings I couldn't comprehend. I wasn't sure I wanted to explain all my mistakes to this group, so I tried to lighten the mood with a joke.  
  
"If I start on that we'll be here all night, and I don't want to miss my dinner," I said. Again the lords laughed. I tried not to stare at Savona's handsome face.  
  
Nee slid her hand in my arm. "Shall we continue on to find your brother?" she addressed me. "He is probably looking for us."  
  
"Let's," I said. They bowed to us, and we moved away. I could feel their eyes on our backs, and felt self-conscious, suddenly aware of the swishing of my gown and the placement of my feet.  
  
Nee and I wandered through the gardens, and she told me about her cousin Tamara. She is ambitious, Nee said, and wouldn't pay any attention to those of lower status. She told me to watch out for Tamara. The image of Savona's face seemed etched in my mind's eye. I felt the top of my hand where I could still feel the Duke's kiss.  
  
"What about the Duke of Savona?" I asked.  
  
"In what sense?" She paused, turning to study my face. "He is another who's state of mind is impossible to guess."  
  
"Is he, well, twoing with Lady Tamara?"  
  
Nee smiled. She explained to me what she knew of the nature of their relationship. Savona and Tamara had been interested in each other until last year. But it is hard to say for certain. But now it seems that Tamara has someone else in view: The Marquis of Shevraeth.  
  
I wasn't sure what to think of that. While my first inclination was to laugh, I still wasn't sure about what had happened last night. However, I laughed anyway, to relieve the tension I found lingering from that interesting meeting.  
  
After some tea in my rooms, Nee and I spent the day wandering around the palace. Nee showed me dining rooms and great halls and beautifully decorated hallways. She showed me more of the gardens, and beautiful fountains and pools. I was enchanted. We found my brother and Shevraeth near the stables, reins in hand, both discussing races and other such topics. As we drew near, the two turned to us, Bran's face spread in a happy grin, Shevraeth smiling politely.  
  
"Hello," Nee said happily to Bran. "What's towards?"  
  
"Not much," Bran replied. "Races tomorrow morning, deciding whether or not to enter."  
  
Nee smiled. "And we've only just arrived!" she said. She and Bran flew into a conversation about the races and the other competitors. Shevraeth offered his two cents occasionally, but as I had yet to observe or participate in a race, I had not much to say. Instead, my mind drifted back to the little clearing by the pool, to a set of dark, laughing eyes. My thoughts must have been visible on my face, for soon Nee glanced at me and laughed.  
  
"We have just come from a meeting with the Duke of Savona," she said by means of explanation. I blushed crimson, and Bran laughed. Shevraeth smiled.  
  
"Life! That man's got more admirers than anyone I've ever heard of," Bran said.  
  
"For good reason," Nee said.  
  
"And what did you think of our estimable Duke?" Shevraeth asked, still smiling.  
  
"He was most courteous," I said truthfully. I tried to imagine what he was thinking. "And agreeably mannered."  
  
"Meaning you think he was handsome," Nee said.  
  
"Nee!" I exclaimed. "Stop!" I glanced quickly at Shevraeth. "Please, let's not talk about it."  
  
"You're right," she said, still laughing. "We need to go get ready for dinner tonight." I sighed in relief. We took our leave and went back up to our rooms.  
  
(-)  
  
When the women were safely out of sight, Vidanric said a polite goodbye and set out to find his dear cousin Russav. He wandered through the gardens in vain, hoping to find him still with Tamara. It soon became apparent that he was not in the gardens and so he directed his footsteps to his cousin's rooms. Sure enough, there he found Russav, drinking tea and pouring over papers at his desk.  
  
"Are you busy?" Vidanric asked. Russav gave a start and looked up.  
  
"Didn't hear you come in," he said. "What's on your mind?"  
  
"The countess," Vidanric said, flopping down ungracefully into an easy chair. "You met her today?"  
  
Russav nodded. "She is most delightful," he said. "And fared well against Tamara."  
  
"Thank goodness. I thank you for helping her," Vidanric added. "She is like Bran, but a lot more sensitive to what others think of her."  
  
"My pleasure," Russav said, grinning. "I tell you, it is most amusing."  
  
"You're welcome," Vidanric said dryly. "But please, try not to give any her any sign that it's more than mere flirtation. She likes you already."  
  
"Is that so?" Russav said, raising his eyebrows. "I hardly said ten words to her. I suppose I do have that effect on women," he added, sending his cousin a flippant grin.  
  
"So you do," he replied. "Unfortunately, I do not." he lapsed into silence.  
  
"What's bothering you?" Russav asked. "Tell me what happened. I haven't had a chance to speak with you since you returned. What happened?" Vidanric sighed.  
  
"What did I do?" Vidanric asked. "I made a mess, that's what I did." Russav raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Oh really?" He asked. "What did you do?" An almost imperceptible blush tinged Vidanric's cheeks. However imperceptible, Russav saw it. "You did something bold," he accused.  
  
"Aye," Vidanric agreed. "And made a mess. Would you like to hear the whole ugly tale?" he asked. Russav nodded eagerly, like a schoolboy. Vidanric recounted the events of the night before, with Russav as an eager audience. He left nothing out.  
  
"Twice?" Russav asked, when Vidanric had finished. "You tried to kiss her twice?"  
  
Vidanric nodded glumly. "And both times we were interrupted. I curse the day when that man picked up a harp!"  
  
Russav smiled. "My, my, we _are_ bold. And yet, if not for the bell or the harper, she would have let you kiss her..." he raised his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"We cannot know," Vidanric replied. "Perhaps she would have, perhaps not. The fact remains, because I didn't say anything, she cannot know what to think, and probably thinks I am simply acting the courtier." He sighed heavily and sank farther into his chair.  
  
"Oh how nice this is," he said after a moment. "I'm ready to proclaim my lasting love and she is still trying to decide whether or not she hates me." Russav laughed.  
  
"Cheer up Danric, at least we know she doesn't hate you." Russav's words were met with a Look. "Well, would she have tried to apologise if she hated you?" Vidanric shook his head. "There. You know she doesn't hate you."  
  
"Of course not," Vidanric said. "But for now I should just leave her be; let her get away from me for a while."  
  
"Don't give up yet, cousin," Russav reassured him. "You can bring her around. You'll see."  
  
((-))  
  
ARGH. I'm sorry it's so crappy, I've been REALLY distracted with plans for Kenomee: packing, food shopping, forms, money, lists, tents, stoves, and... ARGH! Distracting? Yes indeed.  
  
As requested, something with Danric and Russav. Not great, I know, but best I can do at the moment. Sorry. Also, I'm sorry about the part with Tamara and all that... I hate using direct quotes... It feels weird, and I'm afraid I'll never like doing it. However, it's a necessary part... so I had to put it in. ARGH.  
  
REVIEW RESPONSES:  
  
StarGirl98- Ugh, I hate how my mood always shows through in my writing. I can't help it. I forgive you (how could I not?) and you needn't apologise. I'm glad you were honest and told me what you thought. It helps a lot. I also didn't like the last chapter. Ugh. I hope you liked the part with Russav (points up). I don't, but hey, I'm my own worst critic. Um.. your questions. Mel brushed his hair out of his face... so feeling its softness. And I've always assumed that Oria and Mel had conversations while Bran, Nee and Danric were visiting, so Oria said that when she was home. As always, thanks SOOOO much for your helpful review!  
  
Nebulia- Thanks, I'm glad you think she's in character. (wipes brow) I'm so glad you like. Thanks for the review!  
  
Rane2920072 -Nope, clueless. Completely and utterly clueless. Hehe, I'm glad you like!  
  
Bri- I'm glad you think they're in character. I also dislike stories where they just suddenly start kissing. S'like, WOAH? What?  
  
Ophelia Immortal- so cute... I'm glad you like!  
  
Philippa - You can restrain your fangirl personality? Kudos! I have no such success. HE'S SOOOOOOO HOT! I wish I had a little sister. My brother's don't like the same kind of fantasy I like, but if I had a sister, I could train her to like it. (I love heroines like Mel. Sooo cool) I'm glad I brought back the WONDERFULNESS of the CCD. And I'm glad someone noted the dialogue. I'm always a little worried about that. Thanks for the review!  
  
Legofiance- I'm sooo happy that you like it!!! ARGH. I wish I could see that last bit of Tenth Kingdom. It's the part in the middle that got cut... when The Hunter drags her into the tree it ends, and then is resumed when they get to The Love City place... I was like "WHAT?? NOOOOO!!!! (insert wailings here)"  
  
Squirrel Maiden of Green- Yay for feeling tingly. Lol, I'm so glad you like. Update, as requested.  
  
Elemmire09 -WOOT! I'm glad you think it was in her character to burn it. I was a little iffy about doing that. I was thinking about just having her send it and then wish she hadn't, and get it lost in the mail... but I'm glad you like. :)  
  
ShannonLynn- Thanks so much for commenting about my sentence structure. Never can get enough of that constructive criticism. WOOT! YOU LOVE WOLF TOO! (scratches temple) hehe, I love him! Thanks for your review!  
  
FelSong- I also didn't like this chapter as much. It was slow, but it was needed to show what she was feeling and to let her think things out. Argh, but I'm glad we're back to the action. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
does it really matter?-you know... that's a good point... let's see... (Wanders off looking for a fish.)  
  
Wake-Robin- woot, glad you like. Thanks for reviewing!


	6. Dinner Chez Reneselaeus'

A/N: Okay! I'm Back! Aren't you all so excited? listens to cheering I knew you would be. Ha, ha, yes, the wonderful Hobbit Shortness is back from her trip to Kenomee! And what a trip it was... Lots of wonderful hard hiking, and I got to swim in a waterfall! That's something that I've always wanted to do... when I was really little I saw the animated version of Robin Hood (the one with the foxes) and when I saw them go behind the waterfall I knew I had to do that. And I did! Er... yeah. I had so much fun... I'll just shut up now though... maybe I'll tell you guys about it if you really want to hear.  
  
But the trip isn't the reason this chapter is so late. Unfortunately, my grandma's computer was zapped in a recent thunderstorm. My parents took my computer (Herman) away to somehow fix hers, thereby setting off a chain of events that culminated in my getting a new(er) computer from my dad's cousin. I have named him Johnny, after the most magnificent Johnny Depp. I'm really sorry this took so long, but it was really out of my control. I would never willingly abandon you for so long, loyal readers! So, read the chapter, enjoy, and review!  
  
Disclaimer: Vidanric isn't hot, Bran is subtle, Nee hates Bran, Tamara is kind and caring, Galdran isn't an egotistical b-----d, Flauvic is ugly, and I'm Sherwood Smith. note heavy sarcasm  
  
Okay... now where did I leave them?? Oh right...  
  
((-))  
  
Chapter six: Dinner Chez Reneselaeus'  
  
Nee and I returned to our rooms to prepare for dinner with the Renselaeus'. Nee suggested I wear a dark violet gown, so dark it was almost black. It had tiny snowstones embroidered in lily patterns across the front. Looking at my reflection, I resigned myself to the fact that I would always be small and scrawny. However, the gown was sown to flatter what little figure I had.  
  
"I think you should wear your hair down," Nee commented, looking me over.  
  
"For dinner? I might kneel on it!" I protested.  
  
"We'll dine empire style, for Prince Alaerec will be there," Nee informed me. I remembered from our last meeting that the Prince had been wounded in the Pirate Wars. He could walk, with difficulty, and he dined in chairs.  
  
Nee handed me an enameled box with several snowstone hair ties within. Thin ribbons of silver and white hung from the tie itself. I sat down on a hassock while Mora gently entwined the ties into my hair. Nee assured me the dinner would be fine, and we went into the hallway to meet Bran.  
  
The dinner passed uneventfully. I watched the faces of those around me. All those present save my brother showed no true expressions, at least as far as my eyes could see. Their faces showed no other emotion than that of polite interest. My brother's face changed as he talked his laugh real, his shrug careless, his smile genuine. When the meal was over, the Princess invited everyone to another room, for music and hot chocolate.  
  
The Princess and I slipped away from the others and she showed me the palace library. The doors opened and the Princess touched a glowglobe, and all the globes lit up to show a long room lined with bookshelves crammed with books.  
  
"The books are all arranged by year," she said, nodding at the shelves. "These on this wall concern Remalna. All those there are from other parts of the world. Some real treasures are numbered among that collection. And under the windows are plays and songs."  
  
The Princess showed me plays that had been written down. She also showed me a book: The Queen from the Plains. I had read it once back home, and I recognised it. She took another four off the shelves. All seemed to be the same book. A quick glance showed me that they were all vastly different.  
  
"Going back to the memoirs, Your Highness, how does one know one is getting the words of the person whose name is in front?" I asked. She flipped to the back and showed me a seal with a name and date. Below there was written: _The Fellowship of the_ _Tower_.  
  
The Princess explained that the purpose of the guild was to stay true to the truth. It guarantees that every word was exactly copied from the original memoir. The purpose of the Guild was to spread knowledge, not comment or alter or to improve. She replaced the books on the shelf, and suggested we rejoin the others.  
  
When we returned, folding doors had been thrown back, turning two rooms into one. In a cozy gallery, musicians played music for the crowd in the middle of the room who were toeing their way through one of the complicated court dances. I stood near the tiers along the wall, tapping my foot. This music was as different as can be to that of the Hill Folk's, but it was impossible to keep still.  
  
The Duke of Savona came to me and bowed. He smiled and held out his arm to me. I let myself be led out into the middle of the crowd. Savona was an excellent dancer, and made me feel more at ease. It was my very first dance at Court. He did not speak until the end of the dance.  
  
He clasped my hand in his, leaned close so that I could smell his clean scent, and murmured, "Your favourite colour, Melirara. What is it?"  
  
No, "Countess." No, title. I felt a little dizzy and nervous, and almost said blue, but had enough presence of mind to stop myself. Blue was the primary Renselasus colour. "Lavender," I squeaked. He smiled.  
  
"Will you wear it tomorrow?" he asked.  
  
"Certainly. Your Grace."  
  
"Call me Russav." He bowed again, and turned away. I couldn't help but glance over at Shevraeth, who was similarly leaving his partner. He glanced around the room, and for the briefest instant our eyes met. Then he turned away again... but I was sure I saw a smile in his eyes.  
  
"Here's Geral Keradec," said Bran, stepping up with a tall, red- haired man. "Wants to dance with you, sister."  
  
My mind full of Shevraeth and Savona, I desperately grasped at the polite way to respond to such a request. Geral also insisted on abandoning titles right away, and I found he was funny, and shy. He liked music and poetry, and was a very good dancer. When the dance was finished, he handed me off to another partner.  
  
So the evening went. I danced with anyone who asked, and had hardly any time to think. I looked around after every dance for Shevraeth, but always he was with some other woman, dancing the last steps, or else leaving her with a polite word or two.  
  
I thought I'd been discreet about my stolen glances, but someone had noticed. After a few hours Bran came to claim me for a dance. Grinning in relief, I settled into the complex steps of the dance.  
  
"Danric's looking nice tonight, don't you think?" Bran asked. I gave him an incredulous look.  
  
"_What_?" I demanded.  
  
"He seems to be having a lot of fun," Bran continued. "I don't usually see him dance so much. Maybe he finally decided to relax a little, and let people talk to him." He grinned malevolently at me. "You noticed, didn't you?"  
  
"I--no, I didn't notice him at all," I said, defiantly sticking out my chin. Bran just grinned.  
  
"Come sister, I've been watching you. You've looked for him at the end of each dance," Bran admonished. "You like him more than you care to admit."  
  
"I don't like him Bran," I protested. "How do you know I was looking for him? Maybe I was just looking around the room to see who's here?"  
  
Bran just kept grinning his annoyingly knowing grin. "You've been staring."  
  
My jaw dropped. "I have not!"  
  
"You have," Bran said. "Don't think I wouldn't pay attention to your mood at your very first Court dance. Don't worry, unless someone else has been watching closely, I don't think anyone's noticed."  
  
"There's nothing to be noticed!" My protests fell on deaf ears. Bran laughed quietly.  
  
"You do like him," he insisted. "What _happened_ in his parlour last night?" he quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Bran!" I exclaimed. He laughed. "Nothing happened Bran. _Nothing_."  
  
"Would Danric tell me the same thing?" he mused. "Would he tell me _nothing_ happened?"  
  
"Shut it Bran," I said, glaring at him. To my relief, the music began to slow. The dance ended. Grinning, Bran left.  
  
I looked across the room. Shevraeth was talking quietly with some gentlemen, all of them unknown to me. Remembering Bran's accusations of me staring, I looked away, to the other side of the room.  
  
Savona was leaning against the walls, his powerful arms crossed. He was watching me. Our eyes met, and I blushed, hoping he hadn't seen me staring at his cousin. He grinned. I turned away, to begin another dance.  
  
Dancing was an agreeable distraction, but even that couldn't keep my mind completely occupied. I glanced at Savona again. He was still leaning against the wall, watching me. Our eyes met, and he grinned again. I had to know what Shevraeth thought of this. I glanced across the room. He was dancing at the other end of the room, conversing quietly with his partner.  
  
I sighed. Maybe with relief, maybe for some other reason. I honestly couldn't say.

(-)

Later, in the early hours of the morning, Nee and I were curled up on big comfortable chairs in my sitting room.  
  
"Savona didn't dance with anyone else," she told me. I furrowed my brow.  
  
"We only danced once," I said. "And he didn't say a word, until the end. What about the question about my favourite colour? Ought I wear it tonight?"  
  
She pursed her lips. "I'll wager my best necklace all the decorations in that ballroom will be lavender, even if he has to empty the entire city today to find them. Did he say anything else?"  
  
"He asked me to call him Russav," I told her. She looked surprised.  
  
"I don't think anyone calls him that--except for Vidanric, and sometimes Tamara. We all grew up calling him Savona."  
  
"Well, I can't think of him as anything but Savona," I said ruefully. "What does it all mean?"  
  
"I means you are going to be very popular," Nee predicted.  
  
"Is that it?" I asked.  
  
"You mean, what does it signify in personal terms?" she asked. "That question, my dear, you are the one to answer, not I."  
  
I groaned. Tiredness itched at my eyelids, and thankfully Nee left a few moments later. As I crawled into bed, I felt a pleasant sense of anticipation. Not just for my very first ball tomorrow, but the day after that, my Name Day. Last year was my Flower Day, and because of the war I had no music, no celebrating. Bran had promised me a wonderful celebration in the capitol. And well, here we were. I couldn't care much less about a party with all those strangers from Court, but I looked forward to celebrating with Bran.  
  
(-)  
  
As they left together, Russav and Vidanric enjoyed a few moments of quiet which they hadn't had since the diner began. Vidanric massaged his left temple, where the beginnings of a headache resided. They made their way to vidanric's rooms where, much like Nee and Mel, they were going to discuss the evening.  
  
"She's a _magnificent_ dancer, you know," Russav told Vidanric. There was no need to say who "she" was.  
  
"I know," Vidanric said. "I know. I was watching."  
  
"And she was watching you," Russav said, rising his eyebrows. Obviously his cousin didn't know this, otherwise he would be feeling happy and optimistic, instead of down and depressed. Indeed, Vidanric perked up at hearing this.  
  
"I saw her watching me only once," he said. "Just after _your_ dance."  
  
Russav grinned. "Obviously she is comparing me to yourself, and, as she searched for you at the end of every dance, she found you infinitely more intriguing."  
  
"At the end of _every_ dance?" Vidanric asked. Russav nodded.  
  
"Only twice did she look around and see me," he elaborated. "And after the second time she looked over to you." Vidanric smiled ruefully.  
  
"And I was too terrified to go near her," he said.  
  
"Vidanric, the one who slew Galdran, he who took his armies straight into Tlanthian territories, is afraid of a _girl_!" Russav teased.  
  
"Downright petrified," Vidanric agreed.  
  
((-))  
  
Well, there we have it. Another chapter for your enjoyment. It's a little longer than most, (I think) but I assume you all like that, right? Um... yeah. I know Smith says that at Court you don't dance with your brother, but I don't care. I had to fit that in, and I didn't feel like having her go get punch. Besides Mel and Bran aren't exactly the perfect examples of Courtiers, are they?  
  
Er... yeah. Guess what? I went to the library today, and imagine my surprise and extreme delight when I find the first three of Wren's books. And I wasn't even looking for them! Yay! Much happiness.  
  
So again, I apologise for the delay, and I would love for you all to review and tell me that you hate me for taking so long but that you love this chapter. So.... Please do that!

review responses!:

Wake-Robin- Update, as requested! Also, some extra Vidanric and Savona I hadn't originally planned.

Squirrel Maiden of Green- yay, I'm glad you think it's loverly! I'm glad you like Danric and Russav, so I hope you like this last bit. Sorry I took so long... argh, stupid computers.

FelSong- argh, I'm happy you liked the convo at the end. I'm really not great at adapting the quotes from the book to my fic. need to work on that. I was going to keep it nearer the original than most, but I'm gonna have a lot of things that weren't in the book. I hope you won't be too disappointed! I did read It Is You.... Did I leave a review? I don't remember. But I did like it. a LOT.

Narm's Briton 44- You really can't know how much that means, someone telling me I have talent. I love writing with a passion, and being so complemented (however undeserved) really means a lot. Also, I LOVE TAMORA PIERCE! She's great! I need to get the books for myself. I borrowed them originally from my friend Megan, and I've been borrowing them from the library whenever I feel the need to re-read them. I've read POTS, The Immortals, and all of SOTL except for Lionness Rampant, because Megan lost it, and I haven't yet gotten it at the library. Isn't Kel a grand character? And Alanna? And Numair? (I am particularly fond of Numair.) Yay Tamora Pierce!

StarGirl98-You're welcome! Thanks for the understanding about the quoting... when people quote word-for-word for about two pages, or when they don't even mention it but allude to it later.... argh, that really gets on my nerves.

Elemmire09- Yay! I'm so glad everyone liked the conversation. Thank you! Enjoy!

Phillipa- yeah, When I'm distracted, giddy, or angry, it usually shows in my writing. I can't help it. It really was no problem to fit in some feeding reviwers in my hectic shedule. course, I paid for it later when I forgot to pack things... but it didn't matter, lol. I'll definitely consider having Russav provoke him. ponders... excellent idea! I think it would be excellent to have Danric throw a chair through a window. I know the flopping down ungracefully thing was wierd. I thought it might show how different he is when it's just him and his cousin. though maybe "flopping down gracefully" would be a better description of it.

Black Rose25- GO WOLF! yes, the harp came directly from Fish Kiss! (Thank you Phaerie!) I'm glad you liked! sing campfire songs too There were ants, ants, weraing rubber pants in the store.... in the store... ...

Phaerie- grovels at your feet I stole your idea, please, master, be kind! cough I also love the ink congratulates muse on coming up with a good idea on his own, though yes, Danric was OOC. grumbles about stupid mask oooo... Tenth Kingdom is this wonderful tv miniseries-type thing. there was like six or seven episodes... and it's this wonderful story of a girl who goes dimension-hopping with her dad and theres a dog that's actually a prince, and Wolf... who's like a werewolf... (there's not enough room to explain it here, but if you e-mail me I can explain it better) I'm so glad you like!

Eve-I'm sorry I've slacked on my obligations! (see excuse above, lol) I'm glad you're demanding chapters though... means you like!

REVIEW!


	7. Savona's Ball

I'm sorry again, I really am! My parents took Johnny away again, and I just got him back! I'm soooooo sorry!  
  
I went to the beach last Monday, and you know what? My brother got caught in the undertow, and didn't know how to get out. So I had to go out to help him out, and I got caught too. What would you guys do if I just up and kicked the bucket like that? Would you be sad? Hehe.  
  
Anyway, I'm taking care of my friend's rat-- Worm. He's cool... presently he's listening to my music--haha, I'll see if I can make him into a rocker-- and crawling around my desk. And I'm reading Holly Lisle's Vincalis the Agitator. It's _good_.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Chapter Seven: Savona's Ball  
  
((-))  
  
I found I didn't have a lavender ball gown, so Mora and some others changed the ribbons on my white-and-silver one. Looking at myself in the mirror, I couldn't help wondering what Shevraeth would think. Mora brushed out my hair, and arranged it so that I fell down my back. She placed a white headdress with long white ribbons and roses, and one lavender bow. I had a new fan, which hung at my waist on a braided silken cord. I felt splendid, and secretly hoped that Shevraeth would notice.  
  
I met Bran and Nee out in the hallway. But instead of leading me down to the ballroom, they took me to a gallery that overlooked the ballroom, and stopped at the landing at the top of the grand stairway. Shevraeth was waiting there for us, looking splendid in his usual dark colours. Looking at him, I swallowed nervously. I looked quickly away. Down to the ballroom, where a great crowd of people were milling about. I got a sinking feeling in my stomach.  
  
"Nee!" I hissed. "You mean we have to go down these stairs--with _him_--and everyone looking at us?"  
  
"We're guests of honour," she whispered. "We're supposed to be looked at! We'll open the ball. You remember? I know I told you."  
  
Bran flicked my shoulder. "Brace up Mel. You'll like it. I promise."  
  
Right, I thought unhappily. I looked at my shoes, wishing I was back home, riding in the hills. I just knew I was going to mess this up somehow... with Shevraeth watching. Not to mention Savona and all the other courtiers.  
  
"Savona's waiting," Nee whispered. The music started up, and I could see faces looking up at us. I took a deep breath, and tried to smile politely. Shevraeth held out his arm to me, and just seeing him like that made my heart race. I swallowed hard, and put my hand on his sleeve.  
  
Seeing my nervousness, Shevraeth smiled. "Think of this as a battle," he murmured.  
  
"A battle?" I repeated, surprised. I looked up into his face. He looked just as politely blank as always, but there was a hint of laughter in the way his eyes were narrowed. He nodded.  
  
"You've a sword in your hand, and vast numbers of ravening minions of some dreaded evil sorcerer await below. The moment you step among them, you'll leap into battle, mowing them down in droves..." Thinking of such an unlikelihood made me grin. I realised that he'd brought me down the stairs safely, with no embarrassing situations to rectify. We were halfway to where Savona waited alone in the middle of the room. Around us, people were bowing and curtseying. I imagined pulling out a sword and turning it on these smiling courtiers. I smiled, until I lost the image.  
  
"I don't really like battles you know," I whispered to Shevraeth.  
  
"Of course I know," he returned, still with that laughter in his eyes. "But you're used to them." I smiled again, ruefully, thinking of my dismal war. Then Savona was bowing before us, and the music for the fist dance started.  
  
Shevraeth--having the highest rank, and being a guest of honour--politely held out his hand to me. I accepted it, my heart fluttering. And we danced.  
  
It seemed Shevraeth and I were meant to dance together. We both stepped through the dance in perfect unison, swirling and moving easily through the complicated steps. There was no awkwardness, which was a great relief. We said nothing, but there was a connection, an _indescribable_ connection, and I wanted that dance to never end. I caught his eye, and there was something there, almost completely hidden, but there was _something_ there.  
  
Alas that all good things must end. The music slowed, and Shevraeth leaned close. For a second I thought he was going to kiss me. But no, he leaned in close to my ear.  
  
"Battle well fought," he whispered. "When you get a moment, come see me outside on the balcony." Then he bowed, and handed me off to Savona.  
  
Again I danced, though distracted. What does he want? I wondered. I knew that there was no way I'd miss a chance to talk to him. Though it was a wonder why. Do I like him that much? I asked myself. It was true, I hadn't had a conversation with him since our--incident. I supposed I just wanted to see what he had to say.  
  
As I brought my thoughts back to the dance, I realised that the dance was ending. Savona bowed to me, gave me a dazzling smile, and sauntered away. I was immediately bombarded with young gentlemen asking to dance. Hoping I would not keep Shevraeth waiting too long, I danced with a few of them.  
  
After a few dances, I claimed I was thirsty, and hurried over to get some punch. I filled a small glass for myself, and a second for Shevraeth--as a peace offering, if nothing else. I then hurried out to the balcony.  
  
Shevraeth was waiting for me. His hands clasped behind his back, he was staring out at the palace grounds. When I stepped out onto the balcony, he turned to face me.  
  
I held out the drink. "I got you some punch," I said. He smiled and took it. I sipped my punch in silence, looking over the grounds. The sky was clear, the stars sparkling brightly. A fountain splashed in the distance, and I could see people walking through the elaborately designed gardens. I hid a dreamy smile, thinking how romantic it was...and who I was there with.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" Shevraeth asked. I nodded. He came to stand next to me, still not revealing his reasons for calling me out here. I waited, drinking in the beautiful gardens.  
  
"Meliara..." he murmured. I turned to face him, my heart beating a rapid tattoo against my ribs, my breaths coming quicker just by looking at him. He was smiling gently, his blond hair gleaming in the light from the ballroom. He looked wonderful, majestic, magical...  
  
"Shevraeth," I said. "What is it?" He shook his head.  
  
"Not Shevraeth," he admonished. "Vidanric."  
  
"Lord Vidanric," I said, liking the way that sounded on my tongue. "Vidanric."  
  
He nodded. "Meliara, I wanted to speak with you about... well, about what happened in Lumm." I swallowed nervously, going crimson.  
  
"What about it?" I asked, hating the way my voice sounded... one could say it almost squeaked. "I mean-- well, I'm sorry I forced you to collect right there, I didn't mean to off--" Vidanric was shaking his head, and I faltered to a stop.  
  
"No, I'm not talking about that," he said.  
  
I looked at the ground. "Oh."  
  
"Mel, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable while we...danced and afterwards," he said, sounding uncomfortable himself.  
  
I was finding it difficult to breathe. I took a sip of my punch, trying to catch my breath and wetting my suddenly dry mouth. "I, um... well, I was kind of... I mean I didn't... uh... I--I wasn't." I finished lamely. I turned back to the gardens again. I put my drink down, to hide that my hands were trembling. Beside me, I heard him sigh and also put his cup on the ground.  
  
"I hope I'm not too bold when I say..." Vidanric let his voice trail off. I stared fiercely at the gardens below us, trying to keep my breathing under control, and my heart from being audible.  
  
"Meliara, will you look at me?"  
  
I turned to face him again. "I'm sorry," I apologized quickly.  
  
"No, Mel, don't apologize," he said. "I just wanted to say..." again he stopped, and took a deep breath.  
  
"Vidanric..." I said. "You can say it. I won't laugh at you, or yell, or get mad." Vidanric gave me a rueful smile.  
  
"Sorry," he said. It was my turn to tell him not to apologize. "I wanted to say... well, while we were in there dancing...and after... I wish we hadn't been interrupted. I wish you hadn't left." He took hold of my arms and held me tight. "Mel, I want you to know. I don't hate you, and I'm sorry we started off on the wrong foot. I've been going mad, all this time, because you've been holding me at arm's length. Please, Meliara, please don't resent me because of the war and the way we met." Vidanric looked at me, his mask gone, his eyes pleading.  
  
"I don't resent you," I said with a gasp. I tried to work through all he had said. "I--I don't hate you. It was just... you were--and I was--there was the harp..." I was still breathing hard. I gave him a faint smile. "I can't breathe," I said. His eyebrows shot up, and for the first time he took in my shaken state.  
  
"Mel, you're trembling!" he exclaimed. I smiled weakly, nodding. He released me and I found it difficult to stand on knees gone to jelly. I leaned back against the rail, holding myself upright with my arms.  
  
"Sorry," I said. "Just... surprised, I guess."  
  
"I'm sorry," Vidanric said. "I should have waited until we were completely alone..." he glanced back to the doorway. Apparently no one had yet noticed our exchange.  
  
"No, it's fine," I said. "Just, well, I didn't want to leave either." Vidanric looked puzzled. "In Lumm," I elaborated. "After we heard that harper... I didn't want to leave. There was something I hadn't done..." I tried to stand up properly... my jelly legs made it difficult.  
  
He gave me a small smile. "What was that?" he asked.  
  
"I hadn't kissed you."  
  
((-))  
  
MOHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Sorry, but this was too good a cliffhanger to pass up. I just had to use it.  
  
Review, and I'll update soon. Don't review... and you'll never get another chapter!! laughs evilly Mohahahahahahahahahahahaha!  
  
I can just hear you all clamouring to click the review button! Soliloquy: mohahahaha, now that I have them all in the palm of my hand, I'll take over the world! And then, when I've taken over the world, I will make everyone read my glorious cliffhangers! Mohahahaha!  
  
Okay, enough of me gloating in my evilness. Review Responses!

Thank you to dynast, legofiance, mysticdreamer42, eve, rubic-cube, victoria27, Wake-Robin, Phaerie, and dreamerdoll for all you most wonderful reviews! i truly appreaciate them.

soccerfreak2516- Thanks! I'm glad you like it. The place I was camping at was called Kenomee Canyon Park, near Economy, Nova Scotia. I will most definitely check out your story!

Narm's Briton 44- I liked Numair a lot, but he wasn't my fav. I can definitely relate to Alanna and Kel though, so that's why I like them better. Ever since I was little I've wished I could go back in time and be a knight. although now that I'm older, I realise they wouldn't have let me (haha). I'll check out your stories!

Charmed Princess- I most definitely appreciate your review! I've not put much of the book in this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!

Squirrel Maiden of Green- swoons haha, beat you to it! I love Savona and Danric. sooooo hooooooooot!

Lady Fate- I'm glad you like Savona and Danric! I'm thinking of a way to make him do something OOC and sudden, but the truth is, I hadn't really planned on making this very long. I'll definitely see what I can do.

FelSong- I'm glad you like! I personally like Bran a lot, so I really wanted him to have part of a chapter relitivly to himself. as seen above, I did stay away from the original! hoep you like!

Erkith- I'm glad you like! I love writing the conversations between S and D. It's fun. Updating!

FlamingPhoenix09- I'm glad you like! I love it how Danric is different with Russav. He's so cool! I'll see if I can get him to do something big. Enjoy this chapter!

Angie05- sigh hm... my own personal Danric... aw....

REVIEW!!!!


	8. Love

I know, I know, you all hate me for leaving you with such an evil cliffhanger. Giggles it's the second most rewarding part of writing fanfiction, I think. I think second only to getting reviewers who love my story. You may all throw rotten vegetables at me now. --Stands back against a target, arms spread wide-- Methinks you wont be hating after this chapter... (Lots of Danric sweetness coming up!!!!!!!!!!!)

Disclaimer: You know what? I rather liked my disclaimer from chapter six. I'll use it again: Vidanric isn't hot, Bran is subtle, Nee hates Bran, Tamara is kind and caring, Galdran isn't an egotistical b-----d, Flauvic is ugly, and I'm Sherwood Smith. I kid you not!

((-))

Chapter eight: Love

At hearing my words, Vidanric's small smile turned instantly into a grin, lighting up his face.

"I was nervous, and scared," I explained. "I wasn't sure... and it didn't seem right. I don't know. But I didn't kiss you, and I left. And there was the harper and the bell... they surprised me. I was so confused, and surprised, and... well, I'm sorry."

"Mel, don't apologize," Vidanric said. "It's alright. I understand." I grinned gratefully. I gazed at him. With my eyes I traced every line on his face-- his straight nose, his lips, his eyes and eyebrows. My eyes danced over his shining blond hair, his broad shoulders.

"Can I kiss you now?" I asked. For an answer, he slid an arm around my waist, and pulled me close.

"Do you want to?" he breathed.

"More than you know," I whispered. Vidanric smiled sweetly and leaned down to me. My lips had barely touched his when we heard a small cheer below us. Pulling away hastily, we both looked to the ground to see who it was that was spying on us. Nee and Bran were down there, clapping and grinning. Savona was with them, arms crossed, grinning broadly.

"You ruined my moment," I called down. They laughed.

"Kiss him again!" Savona called.

"I barely kissed him once!"

"We won't interrupt this time!" he replied.

I picked up the forgotten punch glass and flung it over the rail. Nee shrieked, but Bran and Savona laughed at me, jumping nimbly out of the way. I didn't hit any of them, but they took the hint and left us be.

"Did you know they were there?" I asked Vidanric. He shook his head. I looked past him into the ballroom. Thankfully, no one from that side had seen or heard the little spectacle. Vidanric grinned.

"Meet me out in the garden at first-white," he whispered. Then he went and joined the rest of the dancers in the ballroom. I waited on the balcony a few moments longer, then followed.

(-)

I danced a lot while I waited for midnight. I floated two feet off the ground. Slowly people trickled out of the ballroom. Nee and Bran came looking for me, to tease me. I was happy enough to follow them back to our rooms. Nee was yawning the whole way, and Bran let no secret of my Name Day plans as he teasingly bid me goodnight. I was happy they didn't know about my meeting with Vidanric at midnight.

I waited in my room until I was sure that Bran and Nee were settled, and then I stole outside. Fighting to keep down giddy laughter, I made my way to the garden just under the balcony where Vidanric and I had been just hours ago. I sat down on the edge of a bench and waited for Vidanric.

Just a few moments later, Vidanric arrived. I jumped up eagerly to greet him. He smiled, took my hand, and led me to the gardens. We silently walked through the beautiful garden, enjoying each other's company. I loved the feel of his hand in mine; it was warm and comforting. He led us to the centre of the garden, where I found, to my delight, a fountain. Vidanric stopped, and I leaned on his shoulder, my eyes on the fountain. Soon though, Vidanric turned to me.

"Mel..." he said. He reached up and stroked my face with one long finger. "I can't believe you're actually here in my arms," he said.

"Why's that?" I asked guardedly.

"Three days ago you probably wouldn't have stood this close to me for any reason," he replied. I smiled sheepishly.

"Probably not," I said. "But _two_ days ago, I _was_ this close to you. And I left without doing something important." Vidanric smiled tenderly. He looked around carefully, searching for spies. Then he slowly put his arm around me, and I placed my hands on his shoulders. He leaned down and kissed me slowly and sweetly. When he released me, his breath as ragged as mine, I smiled and gazed into his eyes.

"I'm sorry," I said sadly.

Vidanric looked confused. "Why? What have you done?"

"Everything," I said miserably. "I was terrible. I managed to turn every conversation into a fight. I baited you, and I fought you every step of the way. Life! Why didn't you just ignore me from the time you arrived at our castle?" Vidanric's face became solemn.

"Meliara, I could no more ignore you than I could my need to eat, or to drink. Mel... I fell in love with you, if not from the day I took you before Gladran, then when I stayed at your castle." I struggled with the words.

"Fell in... love?"

I freed myself from his arms and wandered a few paces away. _He fell in love with me, _I thought to myself. _In _love. _Am I ready to love this man? He loves me. He loves me. _The words kept repeating themselves over and over in my mind. I couldn't grasp their meaning. _He loves me, he loves me, he loves me... _I was scared, that I admit freely. I wasn't ready to love him, not yet. Like Vidanric had already said, three days ago I wouldn't have been that near him. I turned to Vidanric, biting my lip.

"Mel," he asked, "are you okay?"

"Not completely," I whispered. "You... you l-love me?" I asked.

Vidanric smiled. "Meliara, yes. I love you so much. Mel, what's the matter?"

"I don't love you," I said, my voice barely audible. "I like you a lot, and I enjoy being with you... but I don't love you."

"Mel," he said, shaking his head, but miraculously, smiling. "Mel, I didn't expect you to love me. I just wanted a chance, one chance, to win your heart. You can't love me; you haven't even _liked_ me for the last year of our acquaintance. Mel, all I ask is a chance. If you find you can't love me in return, I'll leave you be, though nothing could be more difficult. I want you to be happy. If your happiness lies with another man, so be it. If it lies across the mountains, alone with the hill folk, so be it! If it lies in another world, with chocolate and horses, so be it!" Vidanric's voice lowered. "If it lies here in the capital, with me, then I thank the gods for blessing me with your love."

Tears sprang to my eyes. Who could ever ask for a sweeter man? I let the tears spill from my eyes, smiling gratefully, happier than I have been in a long time. I reached out and pulled Vidanric close to me, wanting to feel his comforting arms around me.

"Thank you," I murmured into his chest. "Thank you."

((-))

I find it funny that I can write such fluff when I'm listening to a song called "Let There Be Guns" and "Rippy the Gator" by the Arrogant Worms. Try reading it with that song playing. Fluff! --runs from fluff singing--

"Billy's father rolled his wheelchair up upon a hill/ he wanted to put Bill where he would not get killed./ But he left him on a slope and into the swamp he rolled/ they dragged out his head but there was nothing left below!/ Cause Rippy the gator went chomp, chomp, chomp!/ Rippy the gator went chomp, chomp, chomp!/ passing the time by ending children's lives, down in the bottom of the swamp, swamp, swamp!"

--cough-- yup.

I think I should go out Danric hunting. There has to be a Danric in the world somewhere... and I want to find him first. :) He's so sweeeeeeeeeet!

If anyone ever finds Danric, please clone him and send me a copy, alright?

And now, please welcome: The wonderful, the magical...Review Responses!-- listens to non-existant wild cheering--

Wake-Robin- Haha, I had to end it there... it was the perfect cliffie oppotunity. here's the requested update!

FlamingPhoenix09- yay for the real Danric! much better than masked Danric. hope you like!

dreamerdoll- I'm very happy you think it's as good as the book! makes me happy. yes, they'll get together soon!

Asalon Ithilriel- Thanks for the compliment! I'm glad you think they're in character!

Lady Fate- I had to have a good cliffie! Even you readers have to admit it was the perfect spot for a cliffie! I didn't take for ever and ever to update, so you must be at least pleased with that, right? er... yeah? --cough-- I love it when Danric isn't the Mask... yay! I need to find me someone like him...

FelSong- Danric dearest was nervous! hehe, i thought it would be cute.

Erkith- I'm very happy you liked it. I was kind of nervous about having a panic attack... but I thought it would be cute! I love the cliffie... if you want, you can have a free throw with an apple!

StarGirl98-I'm thinking I will have the letters, only not from an unknown, and Mel will know who they're from... Danric! about running to Tlanth... do you want her to? It could be arranged. I would love to cater to your whims! hehe, seriously, if there's anything you particularily want to see, i'll put it in. thanks for your splendid review!

ShannonLynn- Be nitpicky all you want, please! I wasn't sure about that too... I couldn't think of a good word... ::Brain Fart!:: Imploring, Imploring.... ::pounds word into her head:: remember that next time.

czarina-kathryn- Thanks!

Legofiance- I had to have a cliffie! haha! I'm glad you like it so much! tell all your friends! mohaha! and read my other ficcys too!


	9. A Peaceful Interlude

yay!!! I'm sixteen!!!!!! Huzzah!!!

Yes, I know it's been a long time and I sincerely apologize. My parents took Johnny away again, and I just now got him back. I swear if they take him away again I'll scream!

It's really short and I'm sorry! I'm also working on something else (my poor hand will finally be free of writer's cramps!) and it's kind of blocking me on this. But I thought I should get this up before you guys got out your torches and pitchforks. (haha... you guys would never do that... would you?)

Disclaimer: I don't own Alanna. Oh wait, wrong fandom. I don't own Crown Duel!

Now, to turn these characters' worlds upside down...

((-))

Chapter nine: A Peaceful Interlude

When Vidanric returned to his rooms in the wee hours of the morning, he seemed to be floating on air. His head was in the clouds and he was grinning like a madman, the very picture of a man in love. He was so enraptured that he failed to notice the lumpy figure of a man sitting on a lumpy chair in his parlour.

The lumpy form spoke. "Have a nice evening?" Vidanric jumped a foot into the air.

"Russav?" he asked. "What are you doing here?" He went to a small glowglobe and lit it. Russav was grinning like the cat that caught the canary.

"What else would I be doing in your rooms?" Russav wanted to know. "I want to know how it went. From the look on your face, I'd say it went exquisitely."

"It did, cousin, indeed it did!" Still grinning broadly, Vidanric sat on another lumpy chair with a happy sigh.

"Are you going to tell me about it?" Russav asked when Vidanric had been silent for a few minutes. "Are you going to tell me anything?"

"No," Vidanric replied. "I'm not."

Russav shot him a look. "Spill." He commanded.

"No," Vidanric replied, shaking his head.

"Tell me Danric," Russav said, in warning tones.

"Oh all right," he relented, not unwillingly. He related to Russav his conversation with Meliara. Russav smiled happily for his cousin.

"And what's the next step?" Russav asked, when Vidanric had divulged the last details.

"It is already been taken care of," he replied smugly. "When Meliara returns to her rooms tomorrow evening, she will find a magnificent ring from a not-so-secret admirer."

"A ring?" Russav echoed.

"A ring," Danric confirmed. "The same ring as shown in my great-grandmother's royal portrait."

"Ahh," Russav breathed, picturing the ring. "That ring." He paused. "So... when's the wedding?"

(-)

I don't remember the walk back to my room. I don't remember taking off my shoes. I don't remember changing into my bedclothes. I don't remember putting my head to my pillow... I was already dreaming.

Someone loved me. _Loved_ me. And he wasn't my brother or my father or any of the people I grew up with. He was the future _King._ The future ruler. And he loved _me_. An of-no-account countess who grew up in a cold castle with hand-me-down clothes and bare feet. He loved me despite all that... or maybe because of it. Who knows. He loved me.

I knew that I was ready to court him. I liked him as more than a friend and acquaintance, and I liked his kisses. But I had to think of him. What if I found that after a few months or even years that I couldn't love him, or I couldn't spend my entire life with him? That would crush him... and I would feel rotten for leading him to believe I might love him. Even if I couldn't love him, I could never break his heart.

And what if I found I did love him? He would want to marry me... and I would be queen. Could I do that? Rule the land? Preside over Petitioner's Court? My life wouldn't be my own, it would belong to the country. I couldn't run away every time something bad happened or when I decided I couldn't cope, as I was so fond of doing. I would always have to stick it out in the capital.

_I don't want to give my life away,_ I thought. _I want to travel and I want to live at my beautiful new Tlanth. I want to run with the hillfolk and listen to their music. _

I sighed. It was really no use wondering and worrying about what may or may not happen. I let my thoughts drift back to Vidanric...

((-))

So that's it. I'm sorry, it has almost nothing to do with anything, but still, it's there. I'm sorry. I can't apologize enough. I'm really very sorry. But I do love you all, and especially your reviews! So review and tell me you hate me for taking so long! (I just love seeing the number go up on my stats page!) and of course, **I command you to tell me you love Danric**. If you do not, then I shall be forced to murder you.

I need to go to the library. Or even better... Chapters! I need to get a book for my classic novel book report. I can't wait!

Beevle: Huzzah! New reader! Welcome to Like Kissing a Fish. If there's anything I could get you, please do not hesitate to ask. Enjoy your stay!

rootless californian: well, it's not often people say I do cliffies well! normally they just say I'm evil. Thank you!

Phillipa: yes, you may have a clone. Yes, Mel is a different one. but SHHH!!! Don't tell anyone about the unfriendly watchers... /looks around suspiciously/ Name day is next, I promise!

siriusforeva: Cuteness is good. love the cuteness!

stargirl98: I'm still debating Mel's final reaction. Up there we see that Mel's thinking about getting together with him... but she hasn't thought it through. Plus there are... wait, I don't want to give it away. we'll see...

shannonlynn-I want to find a guy who knows just what to say. All my guy friends are like: "uh.... um... wanna... go to class?" Got your net? Your hiking boots? Your camouflage? then we're ready to go!

LAdy Fate: DEATH TO THE CHICK FLICKS!!!! I like to read fluff, but I can't stand it in movie form. It's so predictable in the movies... and they're all carbon-copy characters. Argh, annoying. I'm glad you like the cheering. I rather like it myself. /pats muse on the headgets fingers bitten off/ eh heh heh...I'm glad you like how Mel is scared... (hell, I'd be scared.) And I promise, as soon as I find Danric and a way to clone him I'll send you a copy!

legofiance: I'm so glad you like! I could never have made her say I love you back... too fast! lol, I"m glad you like!

felsong: Huzzah for updates!!!!! I'm glad it made sense to you! warm and fuzzy is good too. huzzah!

Erkith: ARE YOU KIDDING ME??? "I am Cow" was my best friend's theme song in grade seven! have you heard "we are the beaver"? Haha, I love that song... I'm listening to it now... er... yeah. I'm glad you love it! I'm giving you full permission to take me up on the apple thing... I THink I deserve it for taking so long. "we are the beaver.... we're furry and we're free! we are the beaver... we got two big front teeth!"

flaming phoenix09: /sigh/ Danric's so cooooooooool! I love his thoughtfulness! I'm glad you like!

Narm's Briton 44: What girl's heart doesn't live with horses and chocolat? lol, I'm glad you loved it so much! since you're the only one who would care to know this, I'll tell you... I'm having a Numair craving. I just read Lady Knight, and there's only a little bit about Numair in there, but it's such a tantelizing little bit...

Adalon Ithiriel: I'm so glad you like the fluff! Huzzah for Mel not saying I love you! I'm glad you like this fic!

Wake-Robin: NOT THE END!! More to come! Huzzah! Vidanric _is_ perfect, isn't he? I luv him soo much...

Argh... and now, off to homeworkland. Or rather, mathland. Ugh.


End file.
